Irrevocably Imprinted
by Dusty Paws
Summary: Jacob lied. He faked his imprint on Nessie. But he did imprint. And on a Cullen no less. She has been sneaking out of the family house to visit her forbidden lover. Their luck was bound to run out sooner or later. As it happened it was sooner.


I fell in love with this pairing a few weeks ago and finally had an idea :) I own nothing you see in this story or I would probably make it canon. I apologise in advance for making Edward a tiny bit OOC but I'm a little into Edward-bashing right now :D. Enjoy...

* * *

Jacob pulled his shirt over his head as he entered the ramshackle garage that sat beside his home. It was a rare sunny day in Forks and way too warm for a werewolf to be wearing anything other than his shorts. He reflected that his plans wouldn't be taking place anyway as he dropped to his knees next to the carcass of a car.

The car was taking longer than he'd anticipated to build up, what with recent events and his prolonged absence. Especially his absence. And his mechanic buddy, while a fast learner, couldn't be there to help him as often as either of them would like.

Her vampire husband hated her being on the reservation and Jacob wasn't sure if that was because she was then away from him or because she was with a werewolf. Jacob didn't really care. All he cared about was the fact that a wish to keep her husband happy had limited her visits to whenever _he_ hunted.

He placed the wrench back down and sighed. He didn't want to work on the car as much as he thought he did. Not without her golden eyes twinkling in answer to a joke one of them had told. Not without her cold hands handing him the wrong tools as he asked for them because she knew nothing about cars. And definitely not without her skin throwing sparkles through the air as a stray sunbeam got through the roof.

Months ago he had pretended to imprint on Nessie; to hide the attraction. To avoid the fight they both knew was brewing in the wings. They both knew that her husband couldn't know. It would hurt too much to know she loved another. But they both knew that their imprint was too much to hide. Nessie knew of their deception. Of course she knew. From the very second she touched their skins, russet brown and ice white, the girl had known. And she, wise beyond her mere days of life, had agreed to their lies. She agreed to pretend, for now.

"Am I late?" The music of her voice reached his ears and for a split second he believed he was dreaming. But spinning around, raising a cloud of dust as he did, he saw _his_ girl standing in the doorless doorway, with her skin sending the sun's rays back to the sky. A grin spread across his face, countering the slight frown on hers.

"You could never be late." Alice finally smiled back, her golden eyes looking up at him. "Happy birthday." He nodded to a neatly wrapped parcel sitting on the bench with a pale pink ribbon tied around it. The frown returned for a split second and he knew then that no one else had remembered that it was her human birthday. And it angered him that they could forget. Especially when one of their family was a mind reader. _Especially_ when they claimed to be her family. And when she never forgot theirs.

"Wow Jake!" His smile returned. He'd been too lost in thought to see her flit to the bench and open her present. She lifted the black leather collar, not unlike the one she was wearing, from the box. He took it from her hands gently, allowing her to remove the one she was wearing. The one with the Cullen crest on it. And he laid his gift around her neck, letting his warm hands brush her skin as he fastened it. It was a simple black collar with a silver tag hanging from the front, directly on the hollow of her throat. Returning to sit at her side he saw her run a finger over the tag's design. An exact copy of the tattoo that adorned his arm. She quirked a delicate eyebrow as she recognised the design. "I'm a vampire, I can't be in your pack." He kissed her gently on the neck, where her pulse should have been and just above the collar.

"I'm the Alpha Allie. And I say you can be." She threw her arms around him and pulled him to her with a strength she should not have possessed.

"Thank you." She breathed in his ear, drawing a shiver from him.

"Alice?!" A too familiar shout from outside caused her to freeze in his arms. If Jacob hadn't known better he'd have believed her to be carved from ice. It was Edward.

"He must have read my mind when I left. I'm sorry." Jacob shushed her, cradling her in his arms, knowing that she was already terrified their secret would be discovered and that she felt guilty that she had led her pseudo-brother to his home.

"It's ok."  
"Alice?" Suddenly Edward was stood in the doorway. Framed in sunlight and casting light through the room reminding Jacob forcibly of a disco ball. He sniggered inwardly at the likeness. "Let go of her." The growl in the vampire's voice reverberated through the air and Alice shivered at the sound, burrowing further into Jacob's embrace.

"No." Edward's gaze strayed to the forgotten Cullen crested collar on the bench and his fists clenched.  
"Why did you come here?" He asked finally. Ignoring Jacob.

"Mary Alice Brandon was born 109 years ago today. Did you know that?"  
"Stop talking Dog." Edward paced slower and Jacob didn't need Jasper's powers to read the anger in the golden eyes. So similar to Alice's and yet so different.

"Because you should." Jacob saw the movement long before Edward had committed to it and threw Alice from the bench as her brother collided with him. Vampire and werewolf fell to the floor, splinters of wood laying around them. Jacob landed a punch to Edward's face, which was quickly answered with a left hook to the jaw.

"Stop it." They both heard the small vampire but they continued to brawl on the floor, exchanging punches, all fighting form and honour forgotten. "Stop." She shouldn't have had to repeat herself to beings that could have heard her from a mile away at the same volume. "STOP IT!" She yelled finally, startling both boys to their feet. Jacob had the good grace to look ashamed as he rubbed at his bleeding lip. Edward just glared.

"Are you going to answer me now?" He muttered darkly, usually perfect hair out of place. "You promised you'd look after Nessie today so me and Bella could hunt."  
"No I didn't." Alice answered him and Jacob could hear the silent anger. It wasn't often Alice would oppose her brother but when she did it was a sight to run from. "You _assumed_ I would look after her. When really I already had plans." Edward looked surprised.

"Jasper said-"  
"Not everything I do is ruled by Jasper." Her anger now held a tinge of guilt that her brother picked up on instantly.

"Evidently." If the girl could have blushed Jacob was sure she would have. "How long has this been going on? This…_affair_." He spat the word as if it would poison him.

"Spending time with someone you love isn't an affair." Jacob muttered, his hand finding Alice's and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled her thanks.

"Do you love him?" Edward seemed as if he'd been punched in the gut when Alice nodded confidently. A quick scan of her mind yielded the same answer.

"She does." A southern voice confirmed from the doorway.

"Jazz." Alice's confidence disappeared.

"I already knew Al and it's ok. I'm just sorry that you thought I'd be mad. You saved me Alice and all I want is for you to be happy like I have been all these years. Even if I'm not the one who makes it happen." Pushing himself off of the doorway Jasper made his way inside, taking one of his wife's hands in his. He laid a gentle kiss over the dainty knuckles. "You have my blessing." The shorter vampire flew forwards to hug him.

"Thank you Jazz. I hope you find someone I really do." She whispered at vampiric speeds in his ear. He pulled away and held out a hand to Jacob.

"You take care of her." Jacob took it unflinching.

"Yes sir." Jasper nodded, seemingly satisfied with her choice.

"Edward and I will see you tonight?" The southern vampire smiled and Alice nodded. Edward tossed another glare towards Jacob. "Good day Alice. Jacob." Jasper all but pulled his brother from the room.

"I told you it'd be ok." The werewolf grinned. The tiny vampire danced around the garage with an imaginary partner, an almost maniacal smile in place. His mind flashed back to something she'd said. "Did you mean it?" Alice stopped dancing.

"Of course." He swept her into his arms, loving the feel of her cold skin against his heated flesh.  
"Say it." What should have been a request sounded like a plea bringing a soft glint to Alice's eyes.

"I love _you_." He brushed his lips against hers for a split second chuckling when a soft growl escaped her throat.

"That's a good thing because you know what?" She shook her head.

"I love you too."

* * *

See I can do sweet.

Please leave a review. They're all sugary sweet and candy like :)


End file.
